Brew
| affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Takahiro Fujimoto }} Brew is an infamous New World pirate captain who was subordinate to Whitebeard. Appearance Brew is a tall man with long flowing black hair and beard. His hair is adjusted with two arrow-like horns pointing out, and a third arrow pointing down on his forehead. His long beard is divided into five separate parts along his square jaw. He wears a light-blue bandanna, a shirt with a cloth on his collar, a pirate sash with pants, and a dark-blue pirate coat with epaulets. Overall, Brew has a bull-like appearance, matching that of his jolly roger. In his concept art, he had a black nose, but this is omitted in the manga. Gallery Personality Brew is a brave and bold pirate that was willing to put his life on the line to take up arms against Marine Headquarters. He also highly values loyalty and friendship as he chose to stand by Whitebeard's side as they fought a formidable force in their quest to save Ace. Abilities and Powers Brew is a fearsome pirate who has managed to achieve an infamous reputation in the New World. Weapons Brew was seen wielding a sword during the Battle of Marineford, in which he used his sword to attack and defend against a Marine. History Past In the past, Brew became a renowned pirate in the New World and became a subordinate captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc When Portgas D. Ace was to be executed at Marineford, Brew and his crew joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates in order to save him from execution. While the Marines were bracing for the arrival of the pirates, Brew and the allied fleet of the 43 subordinate captains caught them by surprise when the fleet suddenly appeared out of nowhere just off the shores of Marineford. During the battle, the Marines suddenly decided to execute Ace ahead of schedule. Seeing as the Marines had finished their preparations, Brew, Wallem, and Baggaley stood in shock at the Marines' plan to proceed with the execution ahead of time. Afterwards, Brew fended off an attack from a Marine while Cands was behind him preparing to attack. Later, as the pirates made their retreat after Whitebeard and Ace's deaths, Brew's ship prepared to set sail and they shouted out to Jinbe to jump on as he was escaping with Luffy. However, Aokiji then froze the water, preventing them from escaping. At the end of the war, the Red Hair Pirates arrived and Sengoku allowed the surviving pirates to leave. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai Trivia *Brew's ship was seen amongst the other vessels of the New World pirates allied with Whitebeard. It is a massive ship with a bull figurehead. The crew's Jolly Roger is represented on the largest sail: a bull skull with the horns pointed down, a pair of crossed bones, and fire around the sides of the head. *A character that is highly similar to Brew's concept art can be seen in both the manga and anime on the battlefield and giving commands on Brew's ship. In both, the character has Brew's signature hairstyle and similarly has black hair and a long black beard. However, at the same time, another character that possesses the same hairstyle appears in the manga and anime as well. This second "Brew" has neither the black hair nor the long black beard seen in the concept art, but he does have the black arrow nose that is shown in the concept art. This, however, is omitted in the anime, but clearly seen in the manga. Furthermore, the anime also credited this character as Brew in Episode 486. Therefore, there are two characters that match different aspects of Brew's concept art, and as such, it was initially not possible to distinguish which of the two was the real "Brew". It was also likely that both may have been Brew and the different designs may have been a mistake. However, with the release of the Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary, the first design is considered the legitimate Brew and it remains unknown, if not a design mistake of Brew, who the second figure is, aside from the fact that he is part of Brew's crew. References Site Navigation fr:Brew it:Brew ca:Brew Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Subordinates Category:Swordsmen